Transparent Answer
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Daphne es una chica genio que cree saber todas las respuestas, mientras que su compañera, Luna, es una chica despreocupada que sólo logra sacar bajas notas. Claro que eso parece no importarle mucho a ella, quien siempre se muestra sonriente, e incluso hace grullas de papel con las pruebas que le entregan. N/A: Esto es un AU.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la sensual mente de J.K Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de la misma está basada en la canción "Toumei Answer" cantada por la Vocaloid IA y escrita y producida por Shin to Seki-p (Jin).**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto: "Alteremos el Potterverso" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".**_

 **N/A:** Decidiéndome a cambiar el Potterverso, cree un mundo común y corriente basándome en la triste y corta venas canción: "Toumei Answer". Espero y la lectura sea de su agrado y puedan disfrutarla.

 **Título:** Transparent Answer.

 **Summary:** Daphne es una chica genio que cree saber todas las respuestas, mientras que su compañera, Luna, es una chica despreocupada que sólo logra sacar bajas notas. Claro que eso parece no importarle mucho a ella, quien siempre se muestra sonriente, e incluso hace grullas de papel con las pruebas que le entregan.

 **Numero de palabras:** _1697_

* * *

El recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido con ella hizo presencia en se mente. Sus asientos de clases uno junto al otro, la sonrisa cálida que ella siempre le dirigía, las escaleras de la escuela, las grullas de papel, e incluso aquellas flores… esas malditas flores.

Todo aquel recuerdo, a pesar de que ya había pasado un año de ello, mientras se escondía en las mantas de su cama no pudo evitar recordar a la única persona que ella jamás pudo comprender.

Fue durante los soleados días de soledad, aquellos en los que Daphne habitualmente se sentaba en su respectivo asiento de clases, ignorando todo y a todos. Ella misma se excluía cada día que pasaba ahí.

— ¿En qué piensas Daphne? —esa era la voz de Luna Lovegood, la chica que siempre le hablaba cada día porque se sentaban la una al lado de la otra.

Mas sin embargo ella nunca logra contestar a su pregunta. Solamente posa su mirada en el libro de texto en sus manos, cómo si le hablara a ella. Solo entrecerrando los ojos como si no pudiese hacer más en aquel momento.

Al terminar aquel día, regresa a casa por el camino recurrente. Mirando al cielo y notando como las gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer, simplemente saca el paraguas que traía consigo por si acaso. Escucho los sonidos de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra su sombrilla, pero aun así siguió con paso calmado a su hogar, el cual no estaba lejos de la escuela.

De repente, al pasar junto a un parque escucho los maullidos de un pequeño gato que estaba en una simple caja de cartón, parecía querer salir y refugiarse de la lluvia. Daphne lo miro sin saber exactamente cuál sería la mejor opción para ayudar al gato, pero decidiendo rápido corrió hacia su hogar y busco otra sombrilla para poder proteger al gatito.

Pero cuando llego se encontró con una escena totalmente diferente. Aquella chica que se sentaba a su lado, Luna, le había puesto su propia sombrilla al gato para que no se mojara, inclusive lo acariciaba y le decía palabras de afecto.

—Lamento que esto sea todo lo que pueda hacer por ti… —susurro Luna mientras dejaba que el pequeño gato le lamiera uno de sus dedos— En mi departamento no me dejan tener animales, si no te llevaría conmigo. Bueno, adiós.

Y mientras la lluvia golpeaba sin piedad el cuerpo de Luna, Daphne solo pudo observarla partir sin importarle siquiera.

* * *

Volvía a ser otro rutinario día, mirando la hoja de papel con una calificación perfecta de tres dígitos en él. Daphne miro a un lado, para ser especifica hacia el asiento de Luna, la chica rubia parecía algo avergonzada.

—Vaya, parece que he vuelto a fallar en el examen —dijo la chica con algo de nerviosismo mientras le sonreía a Daphne.

Esta última no dijo nada, creyendo que realmente ella era la única que podía hacer un cambio en ese sitio. Generalmente en clases, Daphne apenas y prestaba atención, no podían enseñarle a ella más de lo que ya sabía, por eso le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo el seguir aun en la escuela.

—Sabes algo Daphne —escucho la voz de Luna llamándole, y al girar su rostro se encontró con una recién creada grulla de papel siendo extendida hacia ella— El que pienses así es algo aburrido a veces, ¿no lo crees?

Luna le sonrió con tanta calidez que incluso sintió como su pecho comenzaba a calentarse justo en el momento que tomaba aquella grulla de papel entre sus dedos.

—Daphne, a veces simplemente lo único que deberías de hacer es sonreír —dijo Luna con voz pausada tratando de que el profesor no les descubriera— ¿No crees que eso sería más fácil?

El encontrarse sola en la azotea de la escuela, mirando a todos los alumnos tratar de divertirse y disfrutar de sus desayunos desde ese lugar de alguna forma la entretenía. Pero las palabras dichas por Luna hace solo unas horas aun le afectaban.

Ella no quería que nadie tocara su corazón que siente que se desvanece, para ella el mundo siempre será algo inexistente. Porque absolutamente nada ni nadie le dará calidez, siendo eso una estupidez. Tomando el examen de calificación perfecta que le habían entregado hoy, lo rompió en todos los pedazos que pudo, pensando que era inútil el que alguien se acercara a ella.

—No puede simplemente venir y decirme algo sin sentido —susurro carente de alguna expresión verdadera mientras veía como aquellos trozos de papel volaban con el tiempo— Esas cosas son demasiado evidentes, seguramente el día que yo muera alguien me reemplazara…

Sintió como alguien rodeaba sus brazos sobre su cuello y la jalaba hacia atrás, alejándola de la orilla peligrosa de aquella azotea. Miro de quien se trataba y no era nadie más que Luna, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía mientras se aferra a ella con un poco más de fuerza.

—No crees que el lamentarte así, ¿es algo patético?

Y fue entonces que poco a poco, para Daphne y su pequeño universo que había idealizado cambio.

* * *

Poco a poco y ni siquiera quererlo o planearlo, Daphne se fue abriendo más y más a Luna. Dejando a un lado la frialdad e indiferencia con la que solía tratarla a ella, e incluso a algunos otros de sus compañeros. Y simplemente porque cada vez que veía a Luna sonreírle, no sabía qué hacer y agachaba su mirada con un sonrojo queriendo abordarla.

Porque desde entonces, cada día ellas estaban juntas, Daphne la ayudaba a estudiar aunque al parecer Luna parecía no entender nunca nada. Pero el cambio pasaba poco a poco y ya no reprobaba la mayor parte de los exámenes.

Y cuando por fin entraron juntas al mismo instituto superior, lograron poder estar en la misma clase y sentarse una al lado de la otra nuevamente. Esta nueva rutina para Daphne estaba bien.

Los días de soledad al parecer habían regresado, Daphne miro la hoja de papel con la perfecta calificación de tres dígitos en él. Miro el asiento vacío a su lado, y pensó que mañana tendría que reprochar a Luna por haber faltado a la escuela. Se sentía extraña, cuando al fin se ha acostumbrado ahora no se siente igual sin la presencia de luna a su lado.

Apoyo sus codos en su mesa y miro por la ventana, resignándose a solamente esperar al día siguiente para poder reprender a la chica y seguir ayudándola a que mejore sus notas. Seguramente se cruzarían en la mañana.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, y los fuertes sollozos que se escuchaban de una chica llamo la atención de Daphne, era un grupo de chicas a las que ya había visto y sabía que eran amigas de Luna, le extraño ver a Ginny Weasley llorando desgarradamente mientras traía un jarrón con flores. Pero cuando pasó a su lado y puso el jarrón sobre el escritorio de Luna simplemente no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos con total sorpresa.

—Ella ha muerto… se suicido.

Escucho a Hermione Granger susurrarle, pero no le prestó atención. No sabía que debía hacer o decir.

Los calurosas días cotidianos le volvían a acosar, le generaban una angustia que no podía soportar. Pensaba cada día si sus acciones fueron equivocadas.

El color del cabello de Luna, o su gran sonrisa. Estaba segura de que nadie recordaría esos pequeños detalles que ella repetía en su mente con claridad.

Simplemente, mientras el día a día pasaba, Daphne miraba la ventana a su lado. Y fue entonces en que, como si pudiera ver el reflejo de Luna ahí plasmada, se dio cuenta de que aunque ella creía tener la respuesta a todo… simplemente no conocía ni la primera cosa de Luna. Pero aun asi, nadie la conocía tanto como ella.

Apretó sus labios con rabia, todos la miraron sorprendidos pero aun así no le importaba. Dejo todo, sus libros, su mochila, ni siquiera se preocupó por nada. Salió de ahí a paso apresurado mientras corría lo más rápido posible a la azotea de la escuela. Y el recuerdo del día antes del suicidio de Luna la azoto en su mente.

 _Daphne había olvidado uno de sus libros en su escritorio, por eso había regresado a su aula de clases lo más rápido posible antes de que cerraran la puerta. Pero cuando llego se encontró con algo que no había planeado._

 _Luna estaba ahí, sentada en su asiento y con la cabeza gacha. Daphne pudo escuchar el sollozo y luego ver las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Luna. Se quedó estática, no sabía qué hacer, que decir. No sabía nada en ese momento._

 _Y entonces se fue._

Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo, sin tan solo hubiese sabido que era lo que le hacía daño, que ese día sería la última vez que la vería… todo era su culpa.

Ese mismo día en la noche escucho a su celular sonar, y sabía que era Luna quien le llamaba. Pero solo lo dejo ahí, sin siquiera dignarse a contestar mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas pensando que así escaparía del mundo.

En aquellos días, cuando Luna apenas y era lo más insignificante en su vida, su corazón solo quería desaparecer para no ser lastimado…

Pero sin embargo, era el de Luna el que siempre había sufrido. Y solamente disimulaba su dolor con aquellas sonrisas que siempre le dedicaba, era esa simpática risa que la hacía volar y repentinamente se marchó sin avisar.

Todo eso era lo que Daphne sabia, y mientras sostenía una de las grullas de papel que Luna le había dado, se dio cuenta de que ese era el lugar desde el cual Luna había saltado. Y cuando poso su mirada hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que una solitaria grulla hecha de papel, creada a base de ese viejo examen que había roto hace un año estaba ahí, descansando y al parecer esperándole.

La imagen de Luna sonriéndole y diciéndole que se verían al día siguiente paso rápidamente por su cabeza.

Y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus orbes…

Luna había tocado su corazón, jamás podría olvidarla.


End file.
